1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image processing method and an image processing apparatus for processing image data used for rendering by attaching textures.
2. Related Art
Hitherto, as such an image processing method, it is disclosed that a 3-dimensional model is rendered in real time and displayed on a display in JP-A-07-152925, or it is disclosed that a 3-dimensional model is rendered in advance, a bitmap image is produced and stored, and the bitmap image is read to be displayed on a display device.
In the former method, it is necessary to perform the rendering process in a shorter period than the display period of the screen, and high operation capability is necessary. Therefore, depending on the computer operation capability may be insufficient, and high quality rendering such as ray tracing cannot be performed. Meanwhile, in the latter method, only the bitmap image is displayed, and a high quality image can be displayed since the rendering is performed in advance with high quality and the bitmap image is produced. However, in its current state, textures cannot be replaced. Such image data has a large size, and has to be efficiently managed according to the capacity of the installed memory.